Кавендиш
| jname = キャベンディッシュ | rname = Кябэндиссю | ename = — | first = Глава 704 ; Эпизод 632 | affiliation = Красивые пираты | occupation = Пират, Капитан | epithet = ; ; | birth = 31 августа | bounty = 280 000 000 | jva = Акира Исида }} "Белый Жеребец" Кавендиш, также известный как Пират Принц — Супер Новичок и капитан Красивых пиратов. Был одним из гладиаторов, которые сражались в Колизее Корриды за дьявольский фрукт Мера Мера. Кавендиш имеет альтер-эго, "Хакуба", которое появляется, когда он страдает приступами нарколепсии. Внешность Кавендиш считается очень привлекательным среди женщин и они часто падают в обморок при его виде. Он - худощавый, но всё же мускулистый человек с длинными, ниспадающими волосами, которые достигают только его плеч. Он носит тёмную ковбойскую шляпу с большим пером светлого цвета, рубашку со сморщенным вырезом в форме V под пальто, накинутом на плечи, а также тёмные брюки с белой полосой по бокам, звездой на каждом колене и сморщенным низом. У каждого из его темных туфель на высоких каблуках есть застежка чуть выше лодыжки. Он носит свой меч Дюрандаль на левом боку, из-за чего можно предположить, что он правша. Когда над ним преобладало его альтер-эго, Хакуба, его лицо слегка изменилось и приобрела слегка демонический внешний вид. Его лицо становится тенью, глаза становится полностью белым, а рот открыт в постоянной усмешке, показываясь без зубов. В целом, и лицо его напоминает улыбающуюся маску, из двух масок, которые символизирует драму. Когда он превратился в игрушку, он имел круглую форму головы со шляпой формы конуса и носил пунктирную рубашку в горошек. Галерея Личность thumb|left|210px|Кавендиш восхваляет себя. Из-за его симпатичной внешности Кавендиш чрезвычайно высокомерен и тщеславен, а также стремится привлечь к себе внимание с помощью неё. Он питает в себе сильное недовольство к Одиннадцати Сверхновыми, за то, что те оторвали от него людское внимание два года назад. Он даже уничтожает их листовки с наградами, как способ выпустить гнев. Также Кавендиша сильно раздражают люди которые игнорируют его. Он готов отказаться от дьявольского фрукта Мера Мера но Ми, только ради убийства одного из Сверхновых. Он также довольно смелый, раз не побоялся остановить атаку великого пирата Цинцзяо, который сумел пережить битву с Гарпом. Кавендиш также готов убить любого кто встанет между ним и его целью, что доказывает его конфликт с Цинцзяо и угрозы Бартоломео. thumb|210px|Кавендиш желает уничтожить Сверхновых. С другой стороны, он кажется довольно общительным, как например, когда пытался побеседовать с "Луси" (не зная, что он на самом деле Монки Д. Луффи, один из Сверхновых, которых он ненавидит) несмотря на то, что тот был ему незнаком. Несмотря на глубокую неприязнь к людям популярнее его, он проявляет сочувствие и поддержку к тем кто крайне непопулярен. Это показано когда он заступился за Ребекку перед зрителями Колизея. Судя по всему у него есть некоторая гордость воина, он заявил что оскорблять воина который рискует жизнью, те, чья жизнь вне опасности, не имеют никакого права. Он верит что воины должны умирать достойно, а не на потеху публике. И, похоже, он ненавидит стезю гладиатора, но заявляет что у него свои причины участвовать в турнире. Кавендиш также показал свою независимость в оценке людей, он не боится во всеуслышание говорить об этом даже если его мнение не совпадает с общественным. Так например он спокойно общался и даже поздравил Бартоломео с победой, несмотря на плохую репутацию последнего. Также он заступился за Ребекку которую оскорбляли зрители. Когда-то Кавендиш был замечен едящим розу. Но неизвестно, является ли это плохой привычкой питания или просто знаком рассеянности. Кавендиш одержим внутренней личностью под именем Хакуба, который появляется только тогда, когда Кавендиш засыпает. Хакуба одновременно жестокий и беспощадный, с одинаковой кровожадностью атакующий всех людей в пределах видимости на невероятной скорости. В этом состоянии на лице Кавендиша появляется демоническая улыбка, которая исчезает с последним поверженным врагом. Отношения Худшее Поколение thumb|left|Кавендиш, желая вернуть популярность, атакует Ло Он ненавидит всех членов Худшего Поколения из-за кражи его славы. По его словам, когда он стал пиратом, он был очень известным и хорошо известен. Однако, после появления Сверхновых, войны Белоуса и действий Чёрной Бороды, их смелые поступки и жестокость вскоре украли славу Кавендиша, и он больше не был так знаменит. Из-за этого, он поклялся убить любого Сверхнового на которого он наткнётся. Монки Д. Луффи Так как Луффи является одним из пиратов Худшего Поколения, Кавендиш презирает и жаждет его смерти. Во время их первой встречи Кавендиш показал доброжелательность и общительность (хотя его и раздражало игнорирование со стороны Луффи), к Луси не зная кто перед ним на самом деле. Кавендиш остается дружелюбным вплоть до раскрытия Цинцзяо истинной личности Луси. Сразу после этого он показал маниакальное желание убить Луффи, он также был в ярости от обретенной Луффи популярности в Королевской Битве и был крайне разочарован его победой в первом раунде. Он сразу после выхода с арены стремился убить Луффи, но его попытка не увенчалась успехом. После того как он был преобразован в игрушку и порабощен Пиратами Донкихота, Кавендиш молча пообещал Усоппу, что если он сможет вернуть его к человеческому виду, то он откажется от своей неприязни к Луффи. После возвращения в человеческую форму, Кавендиш сдержал вверенное самому себе слову и не показал никакой неприязни к Луффи или Зоро после этого; Это также распространяется на Ло, который является еще одним пиратом из Худших Поколения, на которого Кавендиш прекратил нападать, после того как Луффи заявил, как Ло был его другом, несмотря на яростное отрицание самого Ло. Он сражался вместе с Луффи в решающем сражении против Пиратов Донкихота после активации Птичьей Клетки. Хотя он, как и все остальные, изначально хотели быть тем, кто убьёт Дофламинго, он позволил Луффи идти дальше ко дворцу вперед его, после того как Фарул был ранен в бою. Гладиаторы Колизея Ребекка Кавендиш встал на сторону Ребекки, когда толпа освистала её из-за статуса как внучки бывшего короля Рику, сказав, что если они не хотят, чтобы бороться самостоятельно, то они не имеют права поиздеваться над ней. Ребекка была ему благодарна, и поблагодарила его за это, хотя Кавендиш заявил, что они просто действовали ему на нервы, и напомнил ей, что они все еще враги. Позже, он, кажется, был впечатлен её боевым стилем. Бартоломео Первоначально Бартоломео был врагом Кавендиша из-за участия в турнире и их стремления получить Мера Мера но Ми, а также из-за спора, кто получит привилегию биться с Луффи. Тем не менее, во время "охоты за головами", которую устроил Донкихот Дофламинго, они сотрудничали, чтобы победить Семью Донкихот. Другие Фарул Как было показано, Кавендиш лелеет своего любимого коня Фарула и хорошо относится к нему. Во время прорыва к королевскому дворцу, Кавендиш не одобрял то, что так много людей едут на коне одновременно, потребовав, чтобы они слезли с коня. Когда Фарул серьезно пострадал, Кавендиш немедленно желал возмездия совершившим это. Сила и способности Тот факт, что за его голову назначена награда в 280 000 000 указывает на то, что он является достаточно опасным и сильным человеком, несмотря на то, что он не владеет Дьявольским фруктом. Три года назад он был печально известным пиратом известным всему миру, но он был отодвинут на задний план, после появления сверхновых из Худшего Поколения. С его "красивым" внешний видом, он может заставить женщин падать в обморок. У Кавендиша есть белый жеребец по имени Фарул. Его навыки в фехтовании достаточно велики, чтобы быть признанными Вице-Адмиралом Бастилией, который назвал его "Гениальным мечником". Он также является харизматичным человеком, который способен обратить толпу в свою пользу. Физические способности Кавендиш является физически сильным человеком, так как он был в состоянии сдержать атаку головой Цинцзяо, приёмом "Синяя птица". После чего остановив такого большого человека всего одной рукой. Он также является хорошим акробатом, так как смог дважды уклониться от ударов атак Цинцзяо, прыгая в воздухе, и совершая в нём резервные сальто, показывая значительную скорость, рефлексы, и элегантность. Хакуба Кавендиш имеет психологическое заболевание, сомнамбулизм. Когда Кавендиш засыпает, его внутренняя личность выходит наружу, давая ему невероятную скорость и силу. Его скорость настолько невероятна, что ещё в Королевстве Роммеля, все считали, что это был ветер, который резал людей. Таким образом, феномен стал известен как "Вихрь Роммеля" ("Камаитачи Роммеля"). Этот боевой стиль не подходит для матчевых боёв, таких как конкурс на звание победителя в Колизее Корриды. Тем не менее, в конкурсе он мгновенно победил 20 сильнейших бойцов блока D, что привело к победе Ребекки (так как она была единственной, кто с трудом, но смогла увернуться от его атаки), так как в последствии он сразу же уснул. Оружие Он был замечен с мечом по имени Дюрандаль и было показано, что он является опытным бойцом в его использовании. Он похож на рапиру. История Прошлое thumb|left|230px|Кавендиш стал известным. Раньше Кавендиш жил в королевстве Роммель, где жила легенда о странном ветре режущим по ночам людей, после серии убийств туда был послан Морской Дозор, чтобы расследовать данные происшествия, позже после того как умерло уже достаточное количество солдат было выяснено, что преступником являлся "Хакуба" - альтер эго Кавендиша. После череды совершённых им преступлений именно "Хакуба" сбежал в море и стал пиратом, взяв себе имя Кавендиш. С тех пор было установлено, что он всегда появлялся в городах, где останавливались пираты. Три года назад, Кавендиш появился в Новом Мире и сделал себе имя. Тем не менее, после событий двухлетней давности, его имя было поставлено на задний план из-за новичков из "Худшего Поколения". Что заставило его быть ненавидеть всех сверхновых и пообещал убить их всех. Арка Дресс Розы Он записался на участие в турнир Колизея Корриды, чтобы побороться за Мера Мера но Ми. Он был впервые показан в комнате подготовки, когда рассказывал Луффи (который был замаскирован под "Луси") об ограничении лимита для брони. Луффи случайно сказал ему свое имя, но другие участники подумали, что он просто коверкает его псевдоним. Затем, Кавендиш начал рассказывать Луффи о его предыстории, например, как стал презирать пиратов из Худшего Поколения. Луффи игнорирует Кавендиша к середине разговора, к досаде самого Кавендиша. thumb|210px|Кавендиш и [[Луффи против Цинцзяо]] Когда бой в Блоке B начался, Кавендиш угрюмо отметил, что Беллами имеет довольно хорошую репутацию и говорил Луффи, которому он мешал наблюдать за боем. После этого, Кавендиш сказал, что он был назначен в Блок D. Во время наблюдения за боем, Кавендиш резко отказался от предложения Луффи, который предложил Кавендишу простить Сверхновых, так как он не желал прощать им прошедших двух двух лет. Вскоре, к ним двоим подходит Цинцзяо и раскрывает истинную личность Луффи, что сильно потрясает Кавендиша. Когда Кавендиш понимает всю суть происходящего, он достаёт меч и готовится атаковать Луффи, но Цинцзяо ударяет первым, нападая Луффи нанося удар головой. Сразу после того как Луффи уклонился от атаки, Кавендиш попытался застать Луффи врасплох, после чего почти снимает с него фальшивую бороду. Затем, Цинцзяо проводит еще одно нападение, но Кавендиш отразил второй удар головой своим мечом. Цинцзяо непрерывно атакует и Луффи и Кавендиша, нанося свои удары головой, пока Луффи не вдавил его ударом в землю. Когда Цинцзяо приходит в ярость, Бу и Сай успевают остановить его. В этот момент Кавендиш замечает, что Луффи исчез и поклялся убить его до начала боя в Блоке C. Когда бой в Блоке С начался, Луффи уже зашёл на арену перед тем как Кавендиш успел напасть на него. Как он ни старался добраться до Луффи, он был сдержан сотрудниками Колизея. Later on, he was observing Luffy's fight while having a fancy meal. As Bartolomeo approached Cavendish to ask him about Luffy, he congratulated him for his win and told him not to stick his nose into his business, without looking away from Luffy's fight. When Bartolomeo said that he would not allow him to kill Luffy, while trying to grab some of Cavendish's food, Cavendish removed Bartolomeo's hand from his food and told him that Luffy will be his prey. After Luffy tamed the Fighting Bull and gained more popularity, Cavendish was outraged. He was later shown to be unsurprised, though a little grumpy, when Luffy knocked out Hajrudin with one punch. He was also rather nonchalant when Luffy and Chinjao, the two remaining fighters in Block C, clashed against each other with Haoshoku Haki. thumb|left|Кавендиш на своём коне When Luffy defeated Chinjao and won Block C, Cavendish commented on how the cheers from the spectators sickened him. He then aimed to go after Luffy once he left the arena. Bartolomeo interrupted him, once again claiming that he would not be the one to kill Luffy. Cavendish angrily threatened to kill Bartolomeo if he were to interfere. After Luffy left the arena, Cavendish thrust his sword at him. Luffy effortlessly caught the sword and held on to it tightly. Chinjao arrived and tried to thank Luffy for restoring his head but broke the floor with an accidental headbutt. Luffy ran away and was dragged away by Rebecca before Cavendish could pursue him. Prior to the start of Block D, the spectators booed and jeered at Rebecca. Cavendish appeared in the arena on his horse and gave a speech to the audience, and said how shameful they were for wanting someone dead while not willing to risk their own lives. The crowd started cheering for Cavendish, making him overjoyed. Rebecca then thanked Cavendish for standing up for her. Cavendish sympathized with Rebecca but reminded her that they are enemies. Once Block D commenced, Cavendish began to fight. During the battle royal, Cavendish seemed impressed by Rebecca's fighting method of having her opponents fall out of the ring rather than using brute force. However, as the 20 strongest fighters were left standing, Cavendish suddenly fell asleep. When several gladiators took the opportunity to attack him, his alter ego, Hakuba, took control of his body. Hakuba used his incredible skill and speed to quickly strike down all the other fighters. However, Rebecca managed to see and avoid his strike and remained the only one left standing. Cavendish fell back to sleep and was therefore disqualified. He was still sleeping while he was being taken to the medical room. He later appeared at the executive tower in the underground trade port, stuck onto a sheet of sticky substance. After coming face to face with Sugar and Trébol, Sugar transformed Cavendish into a toy. He was then put to work in the underground port. While witnessing Usopp's confrontation with Trébol and Sugar, Cavendish begged Usopp to succeed, saying that he will cease his hostility towards Luffy if he does. When Sugar lost consciousness, Cavendish transformed back into a human. He was later seen standing alongside the other former slaves as Usopp was hailed as their savior. thumb|Кавендиш с Луффи, Ло, Зоро, Уси и другими гладиаторами Колизея Корриды на пути к Дофламинго After Doflamingo trapped Dressrosa in his "Birdcage", Cavendish returned to the surface. After finding Luffy, Zoro, and Law, Cavendish briefly vented his rage over his lost popularity at Law. He then explained that he no longer has any ill-will towards the Straw Hats because of Usopp. After giving Law back his hat, Cavendish offered to defeat Doflamingo for Luffy. He then joined forces with Luffy's group alongside the Chinjao Family, Hajrudin, Ideo, Elizabello II, Dagama, Orlumbus, Blue Gilly, Abdullah, Jeet, Suleiman, and Fighting Bull. They later marched towards the palace and began to battle against Pica, who appeared as a massive stone giant. When Pica attacked, Chinjao and Elizabello II shattered his stone hand, enabling the group to move forward. Cavendish and the other allied fighters fought through Doflamingo's troops. Pica then attacked with his other arm, causing Cavendish and some of the other allies to fall back. After avoiding Pica's strike, they were surprised to see Luffy, Zoro, Law, Abdullah, Jeet, and Fighting Bull climbing on Pica's arm. They were also amazed when Luffy shattered Pica's stone head. When Pica's giant stone body stopped moving, Cavendish and his allies continued on with their assault. With Zoro fighting Pica and Sabo fighting the Marines, the colosseum fighters charged up the new King's Plateau and easily defeated the Donquixote Pirates' troops standing in their way. They later reached the first level and got ahead of Luffy. While they fought their way through the second level, Luffy managed to catch up to them. Cavendish approached him and said that he had a plan to reach the top. He then allowed Luffy and Law to ride on his horse. During the fray, Kyros managed to hitch a ride on Farul as well, much to Cavendish's chagrin. Despite Cavendish's repeated demands for Kyros to get off, he remained on the horse. When the other colosseum fighters banded together, they created an opening for Cavendish, Luffy, and Kyros to go through. As Farul charged towards the third level, Cavendish explained his awareness that Doflamingo has no intention of sparing anyone even if all twelve people on his hit list were captured. He went on saying that the only way to leave Dressrosa alive is to take Doflamingo's head and Doflamingo made a mistake by gathering strong fighters from different countries. Cavendish, Luffy, Law, and Kyros then briefly argued over who will be the one to defeat Doflamingo. Once they reached the third level, they found giant toy soldiers standing in their way. One of the toy soldiers then bit on Farul's head until Luffy punched it away. Cavendish angrily attacked the toy with his sword and decapitated it, but the toy easily recovered. Just then Nico Robin, Bartolomeo, and Gladius dropped from the sky. Robin and Bartolomeo told Luffy and his group to move on while they'll deal with the toys and Gladius. Bartolomeo used his ability to create a stairway to the fourth level. However, Cavendish chose to remain on the third level, wanting to avenge Farul. He then fought alongside Bartolomeo and Robin in the battle against Gladius. thumb|Кавендиш против Гладиуса. When the giant toys returned to their original forms after Sugar's second defeat, Cavendish was shocked to learn that Sugar turned her own subordinates into toys. He was next seen warning Gladius to prepare himself, notating to himself that his attacks were making him sleepy. Основные сражения *Кавендиш и Монки Д. Луффи против Цинцзяо *Кавендиш против Монки Д. Луффи (Прервано Цинцзяо) *Кавендиш против гладиаторов Колизея Корриды Блок D **Кавендиш (В качестве Хакуба) против Мамми,Мидоуса, Роллинг Логан, Ацилии, Дамаска, Сулеймана, Орлумба, и Ребекки *Гладиаторы Колизея Корриды против Пиратов Донкихота **Кавендиш и Монки Д. Луффи против Щелкунчиков (Прервано Бартоломео) **Кавендиш, Бартоломео и Нико Робин против Гладиуса и Щелкунчиков **Кавендиш против Гладиуса Неканонические сражения *Кавендиш против Гардоа (Неканон) *Кавендиш против Ацилии Прочее * Он назван в честь известного английского исследователя и капера Томаса Кавендиша, который всю жизнь завидовал славе другого пирата, Фрэнсиса Дрейка (прототип X Дрейка). ** Раздвоение личности Кавендиша является ссылкой к роману "Странная история доктора Джекила и мистера Хайда". * Кавендиш, похоже связан с европейской сказочной и фольклорной темой: ** Белые лошади имеют особое значение в мифологии во всем мире. ** Его эпитеты могут быть ссылкой на героических принцев или белых рыцарей в сказках. ** Его меч имеет то же название, что и легендарный меч французского героя Роланда. ** Название нападения «Синяя птица» может быть ссылкой к названию французский сказки. ** Царство Роммель, где проявилось его раздвоение личности, скорей всего была названо в честь генерала Эрвина Роммеля. *Имя его альтер-эго, Хакуба (白馬), означит "белый конь", которое является одним из прозвищ Кавендиша. Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Cavendish fr:Cavendish it:Cavendish Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Капитаны пиратов Категория:Мечники Категория:Гладиаторы Колизея Корриды Категория:Персонажи Дресс Розы Категория:Антагонисты саги Пиратского Альянса Категория:Супер Новички Категория:Красивые Пираты Категория:Бывшие игрушки Категория:Союзники Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы